Stop The World
by DiVine DionnE
Summary: Sometimes you just have to find the person that makes everything right.
1. Afraid

**AN: First time writing Gokudera...without me torturing him XD **

**Enjoy and Review~**

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know why, I don't know why I'm so afraid.<strong>

* * *

><p>You stared at the bull's eye and contemplated for a minute. A pensive look comes across your features as you raise the bow, placed the arrow, and shoot.<p>

Bull's eye,

A soft applause reaches your ears and you turn around to find the source of the applause. Confusion takes over your mind as you look around for the source of the applause.

"Ciaossu."

A small squeaky voice reaches your ears and you look down to see a baby with a fedora looking up at you with an unreadable face.

"Um…hi?"

"You're {Full Name}."

"Yeah…that's me."

You answer blankly as worry and dread swallowed your mind. After all it's not every day you see a baby in a fedora who seemingly knows your name.

"…I want you to join Tsuna's family."

Tsuna? As in No-Good Tsuna?

* * *

><p>"<em>Juudaime!"<em>

"_A-ah hello Gokudera-kun."_

"_Yo! Gokudera."_

"…_Baseball freak."_

"_Haha!"_

_Tsuna laughs nervously as he watches the daily routines of his friends. He always did love it when they spent time together. Regardless of Reborn calling them as his family and he was the boss. He decided to put that off until the baby forgot._

_Whoosh…_

_Tsuna looks to the side to determine where that whooshing sound came from and found the Archery club training. He looks at the {hair color} girl as she takes aim and lands a perfect bull's eye. She was familiar that was for sure._

"_Tsuna."_

"_R-Reborn!"_

"_I want {Full Name} to be in your family."_

"_E-Eh?"_

_{Name}? As in Prodigy-Girl {Name}?_


	2. Pain

**Authoress-san ish very proud of this despite the fact that this was supposed to be ReaderxTsuna XD  
>Thanks so far!<br>Enjoy and Review~**

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know how, I don't know how to fix the pain<strong>

* * *

><p>"…<em>Why do you want me to be in Tsuna's family?"<em>

"_Because you're good."_

"…"

"_You're answer?"_

"…_I'll think about it. Though I have to admit I'm not very good when it comes to 'families'."_

* * *

><p>The day that Reborn asked you to be in Tsuna's family things started to change for you…You've gain 'friends' and in turn they've made a 'friend' out of you. Except for Gokudera but he's always like that.<p>

"{Name}!"

You turn around and look at the browned haired boy in front of you as panted and took in air greedily.

"Boss?"

"Don't call me that! Anyway, were having lunch on the roof. Do you want to join us?"

"…No."

"E-Eh?"

"I have to study…besides…I didn't bring any lunch."

You walked away with that same bare face of yours. No of any emotion whatsoever. Maybe that's why Reborn wanted you to be in the mafia.

"Gokudera, what the hell are you doing?"

You asked plainly as the said boy threw you over his shoulder.

"The Tenth said were going to eat lunch together. So were going to eat lunch together! And dammit woman show some emotion would you! You're like a freakin robot and it's creeping me out."

"…I told you I didn't bring any lunch."

"So? The baseball freak probably bought some sushi. Eat that. You don't eat much do you? Dammit woman you're too light!"

"A-Ah Gokudera you don't have to…"

"Don't worry Tenth! It's my job to help you out with hardheaded subordinates."

"…Let me go."

Gokudera and Tsuna look at you confusingly at the rather harsh tone you used. Gokudera places you to the ground and you walked away without another word.

'Why bother looking out for me when it's only your 'job' to do so?'


	3. Change

**Enjoy~ and maybe review...?**

* * *

><p><strong>We're livin' a lie, livin' a lie this needs to change.<strong>

* * *

><p>"…<em>Honestly that woman is so troublesome. It infuriates me."<em>

"_A-Ah Gokudera please put away the bombs."_

"_Oh, hey guys! What you talking about?"_

"…_That stupid woman."_

"_Gokudera means {Name}."_

"_Oh yeah. It's sad isn't it?"_

"_What do you mean Yamamoto?"_

"_Mm? You didn't hear? Her mother and father left her when she was four years old I think. They left her for their jobs."_

"…"

"_No…that damn woman didn't tell us."_

* * *

><p>You didn't know how it happened but the next thing you knew you were in the hospital. You were underweight and your body was in dire need of nutrients. You shifted under the covers of the bed as you look up at the starry night from the hospital window. You never really wanted to take things this far but what could you do? It's not like anybody cared if you lived or died.<p>

"I told you your too light woman!"

You shifted your gaze from the window to the door where Gokudera was standing. When did he arrive?

"…Visiting hours were over five hours ago."

"Tch. Like I care about the stupid rules."

You nod and shifted your attention back to the window. The stars did look beautiful tonight.

"Why the hell did you starve yourself?"

"…I didn't."

"Malnutrition? Underweight? I'm surprised you can still stand for fuck's sake."

"…I told you…I didn't starve myself…I can't cook."

"Then buy something in a store!"

"…Don't have much money…I still have to pay for the apartment…school…personal necessities."

Gokudera's glare softens as he heaves a tired sigh. Didn't you know that he has been waiting for seven fucking hours for you to wake up?

"Fine, I'll come over to your house to bring some food or cook something."

"…But—"

He walked out of the door before you could finish your sentence. Maybe that's why you fell for him. He cared


	4. Time

**Review...? *puppy dogs eyes* No...? Ok. :(**

* * *

><p><strong>We're out of time, we're out of time and it's still the same<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>You like her don't you?"<em>

"_S-Shut up baseball freak! I'm just doing this so the Tenth doesn't have to!"_

"_Ah…I didn't know you were the possessive type Gokudera."_

"_I'm not! Hey, stop laughing!"_

* * *

><p>"…I didn't know you could cook Gokudera."<p>

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me. Now shut up and eat."

"Mmm…Thank you for the food."

You gently separated the chop sticks and dug into the food that Gokudera prepared. Since the day that you were placed into the hospital he came to your apartment and started cooking for you or, if he was too busy, brought some food over. You were surprised but nonetheless grateful.

"…Shouldn't you be protecting Tsuna right about now?"

"I asked the baseball freak to do it today."

"That's very mature of you."

"S-Shut up!"

You let a small smile cross your lips. Gokudera notices this and blushes a little. He shakes his head and stands up to scan the books in your shelf.

"You've got a lot of books."

"I like to read."

Gokudera nods and continues to scan the books. He picks up one and flips it but a picture drops and he stops to pick it up. He looks at it and a frown takes over his features.

"How long have your parents been gone?"

"…Ten years."

"Did they try to contact you?"

"You ask a lot of questions don't you?"

"Hey! If you eat the food I make the least you could do is answer my questions."

You smiled a bit and nod.

"No…They never tried to contact me."

"Do you hate them?"

"…No."

He let it drop when he heard the sadness in your voice as he placed the picture of you as little kid back. Smiling while being held by both your parents.


	5. Hello

**Me: I am very proud of this chapter! The idea just came out when I was randomly just typing!**

**HUZZAH TO RANDOMNESS!**

**Enjoy and Review~**

* * *

><p><strong>My stomach screams just when I look at you. Run far away, so I can breathe. Even though you're far from suffocating me. I can't set my hopes too high. 'Cause every hello ends with a goodbye.<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>It's Valentines tomorrow."<em>

"_Yeah, so?"_

"_Aren't you expecting chocolates from someone, Gokudera?" _

"…_No."_

* * *

><p>You knew from the moment you and Gokudera meet. It was love. For you that is. But you never allowed him to get close. Not when it took you years to build your armor. But for some unknown reason he somehow found a way through your perfectly built armor. And took a suitable place in your heart.<p>

If the chocolates you made for him wasn't proof then you didn't know what was.

"Good morning {Name}."

"Good morning Tsuna. Expecting any chocolates from someone today?"

"E-Ehehe…"

You let a small smile cross your lips as you saw your Boss fidget and mumble incoherent words. How long have you been letting out this small smiles? Or to be exact how many?

You shake your head and enter your classroom with Tsuna (You were supposed to be in a different class but was mysteriously transferred which you know Reborn had something to do with.)

"Good morning Yamamoto."

"Oh, Good morning {Name}! Someone left you something."

You raise an eyebrow at the black haired mans statement and shifted your gaze to your desk and sure enough there on your desk was a bouquet of tulips in a blue vase. Your favorite flowers and favorite color.

"Wanna guess who gave them to you?"

You heard the teasing tone that took Yamamoto's voice. You shook your head and searched for the culprit who did it. Only to see him being mobbed by his fan girls. All of them shoving their chocolates in his face as he desperately tries to deny all of them. You were never going to have time to give it to him privately. What with all the girls and all. So you ripped a piece of paper from your notebook, scribbled something, and place it, along with your chocolates, on his table as you sat on your chair and admired the tulips.

When Gokudera was finally able to escape the evil mob. He found a heart shaped object on his table and a letter. He was immediately going to give it back to the sender (Damn women finally knew how to outsmart him!) when he saw the letter attached to it. In your penmanship. He picks it up and reads it.

'Thank you for the flowers. They're beautiful. {Name}'

He blushes at the thought of you finding out that it came from him. He opens the box and take a small bite from the heart shaped chocolate only to note that it was absolutely bitter.

He shook his head and sighed. You were definitely not lying when you said you didn't know how to cook.

But he couldn't stop the smile that blossomed on his face as he took another bite.


	6. The One

**AN: Enjoy and Review~**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm hoping, I'm waiting, and I'm praying you are the one.<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Hello?"<em>

"_{Name}…"_

"…_Dad?"_

* * *

><p>Gokudera knew that he was in love with you. He just refused to admit it. Was it because he was scared? Probably. He has never been in love before and he doesn't know if this was for real. Of course being Shamal's student taught him a couple of…pointers…when it comes to girls. But you, you were such an enigma that it frustrated him to no end. Why wouldn't you open up? Was it because you were too good for him? Or did you not trust him?<p>

The last one made him grimace. He was definitely someone who could have your trust. He just hopes you were like this to everyone. Because he'll be damned to know if someone else made you smile first.

"Gokudera-kun?"

"Hai, Juudaime?"

"{Name}'s calling. She's looking for you."

This perked up everyone's attention but Gokudera ignored them all as he ran down the stairs. You never called…unless it was something important. He picked up the phone and sighed before talking.

"Hello?"

"Gokudera?"

He frowned. He has never heard your voice so…broken.

"Yeah?"

"He called."

"Who called?"

"…My father."

His eyes narrow and he clinches his fist. How could that bastard of a man call you after ten fucking years?

"What the hell did he want?"

He spoke with venom in his voice. He was downright pissed!

"…He wanted to know if…I wanted to go and live with him…in England."

His heart beats against his chest wildly. Would you…?

"And?"

"And I said no."

He sighs in relief but furrows his eyebrows. So then…?

"Why did you call me then?"

"…He wants to come over for dinner…and…I need you to cook for dinner…and…I need you here."

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

He gently placed the phone and hurried off to your house but not before shouting an excuse to the others. He was **not** going to leave you alone with the man who hurt you.


	7. Catch Me

**If this is love please don't break me. I'm giving up so…Just catch me.**

* * *

><p>"…<em>Please don't get mad at him Gokudera."<em>

"_But—"_

"_Please."_

"_Tch. Fine." _

* * *

><p>Gokudera stares angrily at the man in front of him. He knew he promised not to get mad but how could he not? When the guy who hurt you was inches away from him and his bombs? He 'tched' again as he regrets every promising to you about that.<p>

You knew that Gokudera was on edge. You were too but you couldn't allow him to bomb your apartment! You just finished paying the bill yesterday and you really don't want to pay another bill for breaking and or blowing up the place.

"{Name} thank you for the meal…"

Your father says solemnly as he pushes the plate away from him. You only nod at his statement. You were about to ask him something when Gokudera beat you to the punch.

"How can you walk away from your own child?"

You saw your father's eyes widen and Gokudera clinching his fist tighter than humanly possible.

"…I had no choice…if I didn't go my family would starve."

"And you couldn't even be bothered to phone your own child?"

"Gokudera…"

You place your hand on top of his clinched fist but it did nothing to appease his anger. You should've expected from Gokudera.

"I did!"

Both you and Gokudera look at your father in mild astonishment.

"I did call! I called a hundred times but no one picked up! I…didn't know that her mother left her too…"

"So since you couldn't reach her you'd decided to leave it at that."

Your father brings his hand down the table effectively surprising Gokudera and effectively scaring you.

"Listen you punk! Don't you go and talk to me like that! I would do anything to keep my family alive. As soon as I had enough money to come back to Japan. The first thing I did was look for her but I couldn't find her!"

"And you stopped and left her for ten fucking years!"

"Enough!"

Gokudera and your father looks to you as tears started cascading down your cheeks. Gokudera's eyes widen and your father just looked on in dismay.

You didn't say anything else as you ran into your room and locked it. You hid under your covers and buried your face into the pillow to muffle your sobs. You could hear Gokudera banging on the door and shouting your name. You didn't care though. You just wanted to be alone.

* * *

><p>After a crying yourself to sleep you noticed that it was two o'clock in the morning and you decided that it was safe to come out now. Gokudera and your father had probably went back home and now you could properly clean up those dishes on the table.<p>

You wipe the remaining tears in your eyes with the back of your hand. How long have you cried like that? Years, you presume.

You walked out of your room bare footed and noted that the floor was unusually cold. You shook off the feeling and opened the door. You went into the kitchen to see all the plates were washed and placed back into their proper places. You shook you head and concluded one thing. Gokudera.

You close your eyes and silently thank the silver haired man as you walk back to you room only to see a figure sleeping on the couch. Your mind automatically went to 'thief' but then again why would a thief sleep in your couch? Much less steal something from your apartment.

You walked cautiously towards the figure and sighed a sigh of relief to see it was Gokudera. He had one arm behind his head as a pillow and the other atop his stomach. You frowned and saw that he had no blanket. Yes, you were much more concerned of his health that him sleeping on your couch without permission.

You trudged back into your room to get a blanket when you finally found one. You took it and went back to Gokudera. The moment you tried to place the blanket on him his hand shot up and grabbed your wrist as he yanks you to him. You lost your balance and fell on to his chest with an 'oomph'. You presume that he was just doing this in his sleep (Sleep yanking?) and tried to get up only for his arm to snake around your waist to prevent any further movement. You blink to and look up to see him staring at you.

"Wha?"

"I'm sorry."

You raise an eyebrow and blink owlishly.

"For what? For not listening to me or for sleeping on my couch without my consent?"

"…Both."

You look away from his piercing gaze and opted to look at his shirt, below you, instead. You refused you acknowledge how compromising your position is right about now.

"…Are you going to let go of me?"

"…Not yet."

"…Why?"

"Because I don't want to let go of you just yet."

You blushed madly at his statement and thanked whatever was out there that you decided to turn off all the lights in that area or he would have definitely seen the blush.

"A-Are you sleep talking Gokudera?"

You cursed your voice for stuttering.

"No, I'm fully awake."

"…Thought as much."

"Do you want me to let you go?"

When he asked that you could have swore your head was shouting 'No!' but you had too because it was too damn cold!

"…Well yeah…actually…because I'm freezing my butt off…Literally."

You could hear him grunt as he loosens his hold on your waist. You took this as time to get off and lifted you upper body only to be stopped by Gokudera when he lifted his upper body too and pushed his forehead against yours.

You blushed madly and, again, refused to think about the compromising position.

"G-Gokudera?"

Great, you were blushing, stuttering, and in a compromising position with the guy you love. Where the hell did your armor go?

"…Yes?"

You could feel his breath against your cheeks and you tried to maintain what little sanity you had left.

"W-What are you doing?"

He didn't respond as he just kept looking at you. What the hell was look at?

Then you felt it. A soft pair of lips pressing up against yours. You're eyes widen and you kept staring in absolute shock. Gokudera _Hayato_ was kissing _you_!

But before you could even respond to the kiss he pulls away. You bring your fingers to your lips and touch it to see if he actually did kiss you or if that was just a figment to your imagination.

"…You…kissed…me."

That was all you could say. That was all your head could allow you to process. He kissed you! Then you could feel Gokudera shift underneath you as stands up. You look at him confusingly.

"W-Where are you going?"

"Home."

"H-Home?"

"Yeah."

You stare wide eyed at him. He kissed you and then he was living? Is that how you normally did things? You heard the front door unlock and you needed to stop him! So you blurted out the first thing that came to your head.

"Bears hibernate in the winter!"

Gokudera stopped and looked back at you confusingly. You stared wide eyed and completely humiliated. What the hell was that? You just had your first kiss and the first thing you blurt out when he leaves is 'Bears hibernate in the winter?' what in the name of all that is good would make you to say that? You hide your face into your hands and groan. How utterly stupid of you.

Gokudera could only watch as you desperately tried to have a mental battle with yourself. He has never seen you like this. Flustered, embarrassed, and…human…He found it quite…cute.

He closes the door and walks back to you, kneels in front of you, and grabs yours hands away from your face. You look at him with a blush on your face and you could see him smile.

"Ah, Bears also store food in the winter."

You knew that that was supposed to comfort you but it made you feel like bashing your head to the wall. You close your eyes and drop your head on his shoulder.

"You don't have to humor me Hayato. You can tell me how stupid that made me look."

"…Yeah, you were a complete idiot."

You lightly punch his chest as he lets out a small yet satisfied laugh. He snakes his arms to your shoulders and pulls you closer.

"…But you're my idiot."

You felt comfortable in his embrace. Even if he did call you an idiot.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I...Am...Not...Good...WITH CONFESSIONS! Do you read that *points up* That's crap my friend. (seeing that no one has confessed to me *tonfa'd*) I hope you'll leave a review on this crap.<strong>

**Ciao~**


	8. I Promise

**I'm praying you are the one. If you are I will wait I will follow. I'm here to stay as long as were promised tomorrow. I promise you today. I'll wait, I'll wait.**

* * *

><p>You expected Gokudera to be a possessive one. Heck, you even thought he might bomb the first male who made a move on you (Poor salesclerk never saw it coming). You were deeply worried for the male population but nonetheless you loved the silver haired bomber. Ever since you guys became…official…he has been more and more concerned about you. From your health to your grades (Although he doesn't need to worry about the latter though since you were the top of your class.) but you knew it was all in the name of love. Though he refuses to acknowledge it and calls it 'helping the Tenths subordinates.' You were also never one for PDA and he respects that but he does give the occasional smooch here and there.<p>

Gokudera was a protective, possessive, and handsome boyfriend and you couldn't ask for more. Especially when you get to (torture) spend time with him.

"Ne, Hayato."

"Mmm?"

"Could you…oh I don't know…possibly not scare every male in the vicinity?"

You proved your point by looking at the small café as a multitude of males started to cower from his menacing glare.

"Tch. Then they shouldn't have checked you out in the first place."

"…I don't think they were though."

He looks away and a small blush forms on his face. You smile at this and lean forward to kiss his cheek. He sputters and looks at you confusingly. You just smiled and look back at the menu. He let it go, after all how can he argue when you gave him a kiss _and_ a smile. To him that was a good day.

He suddenly got up. You questioned him and he states that he needed to use the bathroom and you nod going back to your menu. You didn't notice though that the moment Hayato stood up another person takes his seat. You look up from the menu and stare confusingly and a little bit worriedly at the guy in front of you.

"Um…can I help you?"

He raises and eyebrow and runs his hands through his golden tresses.

"Tch. Your boyfriend thinks his all that huh?"

"…Err."

"Tch. Don't play dumb with me!"

You shrug and look back at the menu.

"You're right I shouldn't. Your obviously too good at it."

A single tick mark appears on his forehead and he grips the menu and tears it out of your grasp. You glare harshly at him.

"Hey!"

"I'll show you to mess with me little girl."

But before he could do anything your (scary) loving boyfriend steps in and blocks your view of the guy with golden tresses.

"Hayato? I thought you were in the bathroom."

"Stay back. {Name}."

You sigh. Yeah, that definitely answered your question. You, hesitantly, walked out of the café and wait for him to finish his stupid fight.

After a few more minutes. You heard explosion and a few more seconds Hayato comes out of the café with a tattered shirt but no wounds.

You sigh and held out a hand for him to take. He takes it and laughs sheepishly. You could never take him out without destroying a café or possibly killing someone.

Well, that showed the guy to mess with Gokudera Hayato's girl

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Worst *bangs head* prompt *bangs head* in *bangs head* this *bangs head* story *bangs head* This *bangs head* is *bangs head* PHAIL! *repeatedly bangs head*<strong>

**Anyway, other than my obvious dissapointment in this chap. Thank you guys for proving to me that the other one was not crap (even though it was *shotdead*) This will be the last...one in there middle school days (Hahaha, you thought I was going to end it here didnt ya? *shotdead*) The other two will be TYLGokudera before and after the Millfiore (sp?) attack. *sigh* Two more chaps left *ish sad* **


	9. Names

**I can't believe that night turned into today. I used the line you were supposed to say. And all the names that brought us here. Now we have to thank.**

* * *

><p>"Do you ever regret it Hayato?"<p>

"Regret what?"

"…Joining the mafia?"

Gokudera watches you as you look up at the sky with an unadorned look on your face. He sighs tiredly and pulls you closer to him so that your head was lying on his chest. He snakes his one arm to your waist in a half embrace as the other is behind his head as a makeshift pillow. He looks up at the sky and watches as a bunch of clouds floating by without a care.

"No, not really. You?"

He finally replies and you shift your head so that you could hear his heartbeat. Something that always soothe you. You make lazy circle on his chest as he sighs contently. He wishes there were more times for this.

"Sometimes…but when I actually look back on those times I can't help but thank the mafia. If it weren't for them. I've never would have met you."

He blushes at the statement but couldn't help but agree. Back in middle school you were the freaky girl who refused to talk to others. When Reborn decided to take you into the family your relationship with the silver haired bomber blossomed and eventually came to this point. He was eternally grateful to the mafia.

"Me too {Name}. Me too."

You close your eyes in content and take in a lazily breath. You wished there was more time for this.

"The Millefore are going to attack soon."

"Yeah."

"I wonder if we'll be alright."

"I won't let anything happen to you…I promise."

"…I know."

"{Name}?"

"Hmm?"

"Could you check the left pocket of my pants?"

You raise your head and look at the silver head bomber who was blushing a bit.

"I love you Hayato but I'm not going to do any bedroom stuff with you out in the open like this."

His blush intensifies and he looks down at you with a look of disbelief.

"Wha? No! It's nothing like that! When the hell did you become so perverted?"

You smile and gently pat him on the chest.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out…which includes too much Shamal time."

You could hear your loving boyfriend curse like a sailor under his breath about the perverted doctor and all you could to was chuckle. This brought him out of his cursing as he ushers for you to check his pockets. You agreed and reach towards his pocket and the moment your hand with inside the pocket you felt a small box object like thing. At first you thought it was a box weapon but when you pulled it out. You eyes widen as you stare in disbelief at the object in front of you.

"This…is…"

You didn't even get to finish your sentence as Gokudera takes the object out of your fingers and place it into your palm as he ushers your finger to curl into the box. You look back at him but he already had an answer.

"I'm not proposing to you."

"Oh,"

You didn't have to hide the dejected look on your face or the sad tone that took over your voice. He saw and heard it too.

"But not because I don't love you. I do, I really do. I know that ring in there is not the proper ring for engagement."

"…Then what's inside?"

"A promise ring."

"A promise ring?"

"Yes, I promise you that after we defeat the Millefore. I'll put a proper ring on your finger and—"

He didn't even finish his sentence when you jumped him and kissed him. Putting all the love and adoration you could muster up. He smiled at return the kiss feverously. After you pulled away from lack of air. He smiles at your tear stained face.

"Is that a yes, then?"

You nod and nestle the promise ring that would be soon replaced by a real one into your palm. You smile and kiss him on the cheek.

"It's a good way to shut you up too."

He grins and pulls you closer to him as you bury your face on his chest.

The moment was too perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is before the Miliefiore attacked and is TYLGokudera and TYLReader of course. *sigh* Last chapter will be posted tomorrow.<strong>

**Ciao~**


	10. Stop The World

**We can't stop the world but, there's so much more that we could do. You can't stop this girl, from falling more in love with you. You said nobody has to know. Give us time to grow, and take it slow, But I'd stop the world, if it'd finally let us be alone, Let us be alone. **

* * *

><p>It had been a hard fight between the Vongola and Millefore and finally the Vongola won the war. Everybody cried in joy, some wept, others were indifferent (Hibari). And your loving boyfriend didn't even blink as he ran to you, kissed you, went down on one knee, and proposed in front of the whole entire Vongola members. You were, of course, embarrassed at first but when you saw that loving look from your then boyfriend now husband. You quickly squealed like a schoolgirl and hugged the crap out of him. (This made him faint because of wounds and such.)<p>

You inhaled and look up at the beautiful moon above you as you stood in the balcony, still wearing your wedding gown without the veil of course. You suddenly heard footsteps but you didn't need to turn around to know who it was as he wrapped his arms around you and places his chin atop of your head.

"Enjoying yourself, Mrs. Gokudera?"

You chuckled lightly and nod.

"Very much so, Mr. Gokudera."

He smiles at hearing your voice. You were, in all honesty, an angel to him.

"Where do we go from here?"

You ask tiredly as you place your hands a top his arms. He suddenly spins you around and places a gentle kiss on your forehead.

"I personally think we should get started on those babies."

You lightly punch him the chest as you rest you head on his shoulder.

"Of course _you _would think that. You're not the one who has to deliver a baby."

"Hey, you're the one who agreed to marry me."

You hummed and wrap your arms around his waist as he wraps his arms around your petite form.

"I love you {Name} Gokudera."

"I love you too Hayato Gokudera."

He promised you he would always love you.

You just never thought it would be forever.

**End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that would be the ending of this little fic. I'm sorry I ended with a cliche but...it couldn't be helped. I'm sad to see this fic go but oh, well. I hope I get to see you guys later on!<strong>

**Ciao~**


End file.
